


Learning is the Best Part of Being a Mother

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Gen, della's learning, even if they're dumb sometimes, louie loves his brothers, set after S2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Della realizes something about one of her boys.





	Learning is the Best Part of Being a Mother

In the time that she had been back Della learned a lot about her boys. While she didn't know as much as she knew Donald did she liked to think she'd get there eventually. And in the meantime she'd keep learning. But what she already knew were things that seemed to be really important: Like that Louie looked up to his older brothers, no matter what he said, and that Dewey was secretly jealous of how close Louie was to Huey but never said anything about it. She knew Huey used facts and reason to cover up how terrified he was of not knowing something. And she knew all three of them cared about each other an indescribable amount. Just as much as she cared about her own brother. And them, but it was different with them. She knew they'd understand. 

But despite knowing the really important stuff she still had so much to learn. Which is why she was here with the three of them on an adventure of their own. She wanted to spend time with them, they had ten years to catch up on after all. The adventure itself was an easy one at the request of Donald, and Louie, but it was one she was excited for nonetheless. And she hoped they were excited too, but one look at their faces said that they were. 

And the way they were talking about it too. Really, everything in their demeanor. Though after everything that happened she had been worried that they would be too scared to go. But they were her boys and they were resilient, that was one of the first things she had learned. Sometimes she thought that was also the Donald in them. She saw more of herself in them though, maybe she hadn't been around them long enough to see anyone else. Hopefully that would change. 

She listened to the boys talk as they made their way to their destination chiming in with something every now and then. But she was content to just mostly listen, she loved hearing everything they had to say. "Mom, are we almost there?" 

"Should be there any second." She replied to Huey and noticed his face change into one of relief. She couldn't blame him, this had been a lot of walking. But she knew it would be worth it. A few seconds later she turned out to be right, they were finally at their destination. It was a simple temple, a lot tamer than she had been told they'd been in before. They hadn't been on an adventure in a while, they had to be eased into it. And she was fine with that, she really needed a tame adventure too. Being on the moon was enough to turn her off of the rough ones for a while. 

"Okay now before we go in we need to check for any possible booby traps. Look around, see if you see any suspicious." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Louie extend out a hand and got confused before seeing Dewey rush forward and get blocked by it. Ah, that explained it. She then noticed him point in front of them to where there was a now very obvious trap. "Good eye, Lou." 

He shrugged, "It was pretty easy to see. Maybe there's another way in? It looks like it could cause some sort of cave in." Huh, he was right about that too. Angles, she was just starting to get it. 

"According to the JWG there is another way in, on the right side. That should get us pretty close to the main room." Huey said as he read through his guidebook, she frowned slightly at that but decided it was better dealt with another time. Right now they were supposed to be having a good time, she didn't want to ruin that. 

"Sounds like a plan." The four of them made their way to the other entrance but the path to it was narrow and they had to inch along it with their backs to the temple. She made the boys go first so that they could get in first if something happened, however she momentarily regretted it when Huey almost fell off the path due to a misstep. Luckily Louie was there. But from the look on his face that wasn't the first time something like that happened. 

That wasn't comforting in the slightest. 

* * *

Once they got into the temple she thought things would get easier, they did not. The seemed to get worse in fact and sometimes Della thought she had just as bad of luck as her brother. It made since, them being twins and all but she couldn't help but think that things wouldn't be going this wrong if he had been there instead of her. But she couldn't dwell on that now, she wanted this to go as smooth as possible and that couldn't happen if she was lost in her thoughts again. 

As they made their way through the temple she quickly discovered what her boys were like on an adventure: Dewey was just like her, rushing forward haphazardly and excited by everything. Huey was eagerly going on about everything that he knew about the temple and writing down everything he was learning. And Louie was, well she wasn't sure what he was doing exactly but it looked like he was observing everything and trying to figure something out. 

But what she didn't know. She hoped he did though, it seemed really important to him to do it. 

By the time they reached their first real obstacle she had determined that just because this was an easy temple didn't mean that it was easy. She was starting to understand why Donald was so stressed all the time. When they got there Dewey's first instinct was to run ahead without waiting to see what it was. And before that would've been her first instinct too but she knew by now that that wasn't possible anymore. Not with the kids around. She was about to cross the room to get him back when it started to shake and a boulder rolling came down from atop a wall. 

"This was supposed to be easy!" Huey cried. Well, to be fair... 

Before she could do anything Louie was rushing forward and grabbing a frozen Dewey. He pulled him to the side as the boulder came whirling past them and Della instinctively got in front of Huey as it came towards them. But before it could hit them it suddenly stopped and they looked to see why. They saw Louie standing next to a lever with a relieved expression on his face. They all let out a sigh of relief and continued on. 

Huh, that was just like what... 

"Thanks for saving me again, Lou!" Dewey said breaking Della out of her thoughts. 

"No prob. I'd asked you if it made you learn to not rush forward but..." Dewey lightly hit him and moved to go ahead but didn't run. She would count that as a win. As they kept going Della started to notice a pattern: every time Huey or Dewey got themselves in trouble Louie would get them out. And Louie didn't seem to get into nearly as much trouble as they did, it was like he knew what to look at for. 

And that was when she realized what he was doing early, figuring out where trouble could possibly be. However not so he could not get in it himself, but so he could get his brothers out of it. Just like what Donald used to do. But that made sense, didn't it? Out of all her kids Louie seemed to be the most like Donald. Both scared of the world, both willing to do anything for their family. No wonder she couldn't connect with him like she could his siblings, he was more like her brother! But there was no one she connected better with than her brother. 

Maybe this was a good thing. No, this was definitely a good thing, Donald was great she thought all her kids should be more like him, <strike>less like her</strike>. And the fact that she was starting to see more than just her in them was a good thing too. It meant she was finally learning more about them, just like she wanted. 

That was the best possible thing to come out of this adventure. 


End file.
